parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 16
they take them back to the castle and chain them up real tight and carry the cauldron into the room as well Duke Igthorn there that shall hold you you wont escape this time ha ha ha in the courtroom Creeper is on the platform yelling out orders Creeper get move on carefull now you tie them up over there and get the cart out of here Creeper turns to or heroes Creeper im sorry ive ignored you you did come for the Black Cauldron didnt you good then climb right in it will cost you your life suddenly the Horned King enters the courtroom Duke Igthorn well look whos here welcome your highness and look we brought the caudron you wanted Creeper oh everything is ready sire Horned King my such a brave and handsome group a pig boy a scullery maid and broken down ministrel also a peasent a princess and some worn out gummi bears perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store ha ha ha ha ha ha Duke Igthorn yes ha ha ha well your majesty what are we waiting for lets activate this baby shall we Horned King yes Igthorn we shall now i call upon the army of the dead Cauldron Born the Horned King takes one of the skeletons and places it in the cauldron Horned King arise my messangers of death our hour has arrived the cauldron begins to shake abnd starts leaking blood it spits a huge ball of fire into the air and produces a green mist that settles over the rotton skeletons the Henchmen move closer for a closer look wghen suddenly the skeletons spring to life and are now the Cauldron Born they make their way to the entrance of the castle we then see Gurgi entering the castle through the water gate watching all the rats scurry away Eilowny oh its horrible Duke Igthorn incredible Horned King my phantom warriors have come to life all dead from centuries past never has anyone created an army like this go fourth my deathless warriors destroy all in your path Toadwart yay the bad guys win Creeper come sire we can get a better biew from above and they go upstairs to watch the excitment from out the window Toadwart oh this is something Toadie has to see Duke Igthorn what a dream come true cant miss it and they follow them upstairs Eilowny oh Taran im afraid it will soon be over for us Taran i havent planned for it to end like this Eilowny Ffflewddur Fflam oh i wish i stayed a toad Zummi its look as though were done for the Cauldron Born crosses the draw bridge the Henchmen run away in terror Gad me not like this its too creepy Zook me either im out of here Gad wait for me they run away Horned King only moments away from victory my greatest triumph Duke Igthorn yes we shall conquire the world ha ha ha ha Toadwart and its all becuase we teamed up with the right villains to do it Creeper we did it sire i mean you you did it of course you did it he kisses his hand Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes